Vector the Crocodile
thumb|Vector the Crocodile is de leider van de [[Chaotix.]] "Espio, don't be silly, besides you know our policy, we NEVER turn down work that pays!" - Vector the Crocodile '''Vector the Crocodile '''is een groene krokodil en de leider van de Chaotix. Hij staat vooral bekend om zijn koptelefoon waar hij altijd naar luistert, zelfs tijdens missies. Biografie Vector debuteerde in Knuckles' Chaotix en was de leider van Team Chaotix in Sonic Heroes. Ook speelt hij een rol in Shadow the Hedgehog als vriend van Shadow. Hij kwam voor als bespeelbaar personage in Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen en het vervolg Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen als een kracht-type. Hij is erg sterk, kan zijn bek goed gebruiken en obstakels doormidden bijten.thumb|left|Vector gebruikt zijn bek Vector is met 20 jaar oud en lengte van 1 meter 80 één van de oudste en langste helden van de serie. Hij is erg sterk en houdt verder van bling-bling, muziek en geld. Ondanks dat het niet zo over komt is Vector vrij intelligent en een goede leider. thumb|250px|Vector en Julie-Su bedanken elkaar verrast nadat ze elkaar geholpen hebben in een gevecht. Sonic X In Sonic X helpt hij met de andere Chaotix Cream the Rabbit terug te brengen naar haar moeder, Vanilla the Rabbit, in wie Vector erg geïnteresseerd is. Hij maakt vaak alligator-woordgrappen. Sonic Heroes In Sonic Heroes was Vector de leider van Team Chaotix, en met zijn twee teamgenoten Espio the Chameleon en Charmy Bee had hij een detectivebureau geopend, zonder veel succes. Daarom is Charmy ook zo opgewonden als ze eindelijk werk hebben, waardoor het pakketje met hun werk bijna op de grond valt, maar door een goed geworpen kunai van Espio blijft het heel. Ze accepteren het werk van de mysterieuze werkgever. Vector is een Power-character. Hij beweegt het minst snel van zijn team, maar doet wel enorm veel schade en kan zelfs ontploffende kauwgomballen spugen. Integendeel tot de andere 3 teams zit Vector vaak met zijn teamgenoten te kibbelen, en hij schreeuwt zoals gewoonlijk veel. In het verhaal vecht Team Chaotix tegen Team Rose en Team Dark. Tegen Team Dark omdat hun werkgever hun heeft gevraagd om Dr. Eggman tegen te houden door al zijn robots kapot te maken (E-103 Omega is er een van), de andere omdat hij Amy een vraag wou stellen, maar zij dacht dat hij met haar wou daten, waardoor er ruzie ontstond. Aan het einde van het spel blijkt dat Dr. Eggman hun werkgever was. Charmy en Espio zijn verrast, maar Vector zag dit al aankomen, waardoor het blijkt dat hij echt een goede detective is. Archie Comics Vector werd groot gebracht in Downunda, dat hij al vroeg in zijn jeugd verliet om te verhuizen naar Angel Island. Zijn eerste ontmoeting met Knuckles was een gevecht, maar al snel werden ze vrienden. Nadat Knuckles' vader, Locke, Knuckles alleen liet, hielp Vector Knuckles vaak met het bewaken van de Master Emerald. Vector bracht Mighty later op Angel Island. Later zouden Vector en de rest Espio en Charmy ontmoeten. Deze Mobians zouden als de oorspronkelijke Chaotix kunnen worden beschouwd die Knuckles bij zijn taak hielpen. Hun eerste missie, het bevrijden van de Knothole Freedom Fighters en Knuckles uit de handen van Renfield T. Rodent, werd tot een goed einde gebracht. Al snel kregen ze hun eigen vijanden, zoals Mammoth Mogul en de Fearsome Foursome. Na het geheim van Archimedes the Fire Ant, die Knuckles mentor werd, en het gevaar van Enerjak, gebeurde er niet veel. Dat veranderde toen de Ultimate Annihilator zijn bijeffecten begon te vertonen. De grens tussen de Twilight Zone werd verbroken en eeuwenoude vijanden, het Dark Legion, was nu het nieuwe gevaar. En het eerste wat ze deden was plannen om de wereld te veroveren. Ze wisten het Dark Legion terug te dringen, maar vlak daarna kwam Mammoth Mogul met z'n Fearsome Foursome weer op de proppen. De Knothole Freedom Fighters en de Chaotix werden door hem tegen elkaar opgezet en alleen door het slimme denken van Sally en Archimedes werd Mogul's plan ontrafeld. Ze versloegen Mammoth Mogul, maar daarmee stopten de problemen niet. Echidnaopolis was teruggekomen uit een andere Zone en een groot gevecht verspreid over de hele stad ontstond tussen de mierenegels en de dingo's. En om het persoonlijk nog eens moeilijker te maken voor Vector, kregen ze een nieuw lid bij: Julie-Su, een voormalig Dark Legionair. Aangezien Vector voormalige vijanden nooit vertrouwt, ging de relatie tussen de twee erg stroef. Nadat de gevechten in de stad tussen de dingo's en de mierenegels waren uitgevochten en de twee het met elkaar goed hadden gemaakt was het de wraakzuchtige Enerjak met het Dark Legion die de rust verstoorde. En op het punt van winnen werd Enerjak weggeteleporteerd naar Mammoth Mogul. Mogul ontnam Enerjak al zijn macht en wachtte tot het nu verloren Dark Legion werd verslagen. De Knothole Freedom Fighters kwamen aan op Angel Island en dat was het moment dat Mammoth Mogul zich bekend maakte. Meteen zond hij Tails, Sonic en Knuckles naar een Zone waarvan hij dacht dat ze nooit zouden ontsnappen. Vector deed mee in het gevecht tegen Mammoth Mogul, maar het was zinloos. De dag werd alleen gered toen Tails, Sonic en Knuckles terugkwamen en in hun supervormen Mammoth Mogul versloegen en opsloten in de Master Emerald. Terwijl Knuckles op het vaste land zijn eigen avonturen beleefde, kregen de Chaotix hun eigen problemen. Renfield T. Rodent was terug. Ook dit keer brengt hij de Chaotix en de gehele bevolking van Echidnaopolis op een slinkse manier in gevaar. Mello Bee, Charmy's beste vriend stierf door zijn toedoen. Renfield T. Rodent kreeg echter ongewenste hulp van Downtown Ebony Hare, een maffiabaas. Na ontdekking wisten de Chaotix Ebony in te rekenen. Hierna was er maar weinig te doen, totdat het Dark Legion Angel Island weer probeerde te veroveren via de politiek. Knuckles en de rest van de Chaotix wisten dit te voorkomen. Vector was aanwezig op Knuckles' en Julie-Su's eerste date op Knuckles' eigen verjaardagsfeest. Na Knuckles' dood was hij, net zoals de andere Chaotix, aanwezig op zijn begrafenis. Vector was aanwezig tijdens de aanval van de Xorda en was dus ook aanwezig toen Knuckles terugkwam van de dood. Maar nog geen tien minuten later was het Sonic die schijnbaar doodging om de wereld te redden. Tijdens Sonics afwezigheid, werd Angel Island overgenomen door Dr. Eggman, vooral omdat Knuckles zijn krachten was kwijtgeraakt. De Chaotix verhuisden naar Knothole en vochten daar tegen verschillende gevaren, zoals Eggman, Mammoth Mogul, de Destructix en Renfield T. Rodent. Vector was een van de velen die in de Egg Grape Chambers van Dr. Eggman belandde en evengoed een van de velen die naar New Mobotropolis werd geteleporteerd. Tijdens de invasie van de Suppression Squad kregen ze allemaal eerst te maken met de nieuwe Enerjak: niemand anders dan een gehersenspoelde Knuckles. Nadat ze Enerjak versloegen gingen de Chaotix weer naar Angel Island. Vector was aanwezig tijdens hun laatste gevecht met Eggman thumb|Vector tijdens hun laatste gevecht met Dr. Eggman en was er ook toen New Mobotropolis werd aangevallen door het Iron Dominion. Vector en het overgrote deel van de bewoners van New Mobotropolis gingen via een Warp Ring naar een veilige plaats. Nadat het Iron Dominion geschiedenis was, kregen Vector en Ray, een nieuw lid van de Chaotix, problemen bij het bewaken van de Master Emerald. Een overmacht van Wing Dingoes overviel hen en alleen door Ray's slimme denken wisten ze hen te verdrijven. Op het vasteland, Downunda om precies te zijn dat nu onder Angel Island lag, vochten de rest van de Chaotix en de Downunda Freedom Fighters tegen een Dark Egg Legion onderdeel, Wing Dingoes en Dr. Finitevus. Ray en Vector kwamen hen snel te hulp en wisten ook dit gevaar te verdrijven. In een mogelijke toekomst heeft hij een zoon genaamd Argyle. Wie zijn vrouw is is niet bekend. en:Vector the Crocodile de:Vector the Crocodile es:Vector the Crocodile ru:Vector the Crocodile pl:Vector the Crocodile fr:Vector the Crocodile it:Vector the Crocodile pt:Vector the Crocodile ja:Vector the Crocodile Categorie:Chaotix Categorie:Helden Categorie:Personage uit de games Categorie:Personage uit Sonic X Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Comic Categorie:Artikel van de week Categorie:Karakters